1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting, trapping and vermin destroying and more particularly to an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest such as a vermin or an insect.
2. Background Information
Various types of devices have been provided by the prior art for the delivery of a poison to a pest such as an insect, a rodent or vermin. These devices for the delivery of poison include a single poison agent to kill the pests. The pests must voluntary consume a lethal quantity of the single poison agent to kill the pests. Those pests that are not killed after ingesting the single poison agent develop an aversion to the poison as well as an aversion for the device. The pests after developing an aversion to the poison will avoid any further ingesting of the single poison agent and any further contact with the device. Accordingly, the pests will find a alterative source of food.
In order to improve the devices for the delivery of a pest poison, a device was developed for the delivery of a sequential bait and a poison. These devices for the delivery of sequential bait and poison include two agents. A first agent consists of bait which conditions the pests to consume large quantities of the bait. A second agent consists of a poison which the pests consume after being conditioned to the bait. The conditioning of the pests to consume large quantities of the bait will lead the pests to voluntarily consume a large and lethal quantity of the poison. The use of bait to condition the pests for the poison is more effective for killing insects than a single poison agent.
Various types of devices for the delivery of insect bait and poison have been provided by the prior art. Unfortunately, the devices for the sequential delivery of a poison are either limited to the type of pests the devices attract and or the devices complexity leads to excessive manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,606 to Bartholomew discloses an exterminator for rats and other small animals. An elongated rectangular box is provided with a removable top. A transverse partition is disposed in the box and extends from top to bottom and from side to side of the box to divide it into a small and a large compartment. The one end of the box and the partition each have in its lower edge an entrance opening. A food pan in the large compartment is located substantially in the entrance opening of the partition. The food pan contains a deadly poison which will burn the animal's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,953 to Long discloses an insect destroyer comprising an airtight container provided with an entrance and having communicating compartments. A seal serves as the entrance. A moist poisonous bait is arranged in one of the compartments, and a moistening medium is arranged in the other compartment for keeping the bait moist after the removal of the seal. The bait is open to the atmosphere by way of the entrance and for consumption by insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,199 to Reidinger discloses a novel method and apparatus for applying materials, such as poisons or other rodent control liquids, to the dorsal fur of rodents is disclosed. The apparatus is suspended over a suspected rodent scent trail, senses the presence of a rodent in a target region located along that trail, and responsive to such sensing dispenses material from a reservoir contained in the apparatus onto a dorsal fur region of the rodent. The control materials are sequentially ingested during habitual grooming behavior. The apparatus was intended to overcome bait shyness, neophobia, and primary and conditioned taste aversions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,033 to Wefler discloses a liquid delivery bait station having two reservoirs and two fluid transfer systems to allow for sequential delivery of two liquids. The liquids are preferably an insect bait-only formulation which is first delivered into an absorbent feeding pad. An insect bait-toxicant formulation is next delivered to the absorbent pad. This sequential delivery allows flying insects such as yellow jackets to be trained to the station by the bait formulation before they are exposed to the bait-toxicant formulations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest that is not limited to a specific type of pest.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest wherein the device can utilize different types of poisons.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a mixture of the bait and a poison.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest wherein the device is easily operated by the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest wherein the device is simple and easy to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest wherein the device may be manufactured at a low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for sequentially delivering of a bait and a poison to a pest wherein the device is disposable.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.